The equation
\[(x - \sqrt[3]{13})(x - \sqrt[3]{53})(x - \sqrt[3]{103}) = \frac{1}{3}\]has three distinct solutions $r,$ $s,$ and $t.$  Calculate the value of $r^3 + s^3 + t^3.$
Explanation: Let the roots of $(x - \sqrt[3]{13})(x - \sqrt[3]{53})(x - \sqrt[3]{103}) = 0$ be $\alpha,$ $\beta,$ and $\gamma.$  Then by Vieta's formulas,
\begin{align*}
r + s + t &= \alpha + \beta + \gamma, \\
rs + rt + st &= \alpha \beta + \alpha \gamma + \beta \gamma, \\
rst &= \alpha \beta \gamma + \frac{1}{3}.
\end{align*}We have the factorization
\[r^3 + s^3 + t^3 - 3rst = (r + s + t)((r + s + t)^2 - 3(rs + rt + st)).\]Thus, from the equations above,
\[r^3 + s^3 + t^3 - 3rst = \alpha^3 + \beta^3 + \gamma^3 - 3 \alpha \beta \gamma.\]Hence,
\begin{align*}
r^3 + s^3 + t^3 &= \alpha^3 + \beta^3 + \gamma^3 + 3(rst - \alpha \beta \gamma) \\
&= 13 + 53 + 103 + 1 \\
&= \boxed{170}.
\end{align*}